1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to devices that support branches that are overloaded with growing fruits. The invention also relates to devices that support vines.
2. Descriptions of the Prior Arts
No prior art related to the supports for branches and vines was found.
When neglected, often a branch collapses by the weights of its own growing fruits. One way to prevent the branch from collapsing is to limit the numbers or sizes of the fruits on a branch. To do this would reduce the productions of the fruit tree. Another way to treat an overloaded branch is to provide additional supports to the branch. Commonly this would be done with wood sticks fastened to the branch. The wood sticks support the branch from below. This kind of supports is rather cumbersome and also unpractical when many branches of the same fruit tree need additional supports at the same time. This kind of supports also limits the abilities of a branch to swing with winds.
One of the objectives of the current invention is to create a supporting device that is movable, easily assembled, and easily disassembled. The other objective of the invention is to create a supporting device that can support as many branches as desired and the branches can still swing with winds. Another objective of the invention is to create means to be used to support vines or the alike.
These and other objects and advantages of the invention, as well as the details of an illustrative embodiment, will be more fully understood from the following specification and drawings, in which: